custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Flardrek
Flardrek is a veteran Glatorian, who once served the Fire Tribe as both its Second Glatorian, and as a convoy escort. Biography Early Life On Spherus Magna, Flardrek lived with other members of the Fire Tribe under the rule of the Element Lord of Fire. When the Core War erupted, Flardrek was recruited in the army of the Element Lord of Fire to fight for control of the recently discovered Energized Protodermis. In order to better prepare him for the war, Flardrek was sent to a Fire army training camp, and educated in the ways of combat by Magmus, one of the Element Lord's high-ranking commanders. However, their lessons were cut short due to his tribe's increasing need for warriors. Although originally starting out as a soldier under Ackar's command, Flardrek quickly proved his developing skills in combat, and eventually gained the rank of lieutenant. Later on, Flardrek was again promoted to the rank of field commander, and placed in charge of a well credited battalion of the Fire Tribe's army. During the war, he led a successful assault on a Rock army outpost, where he fought the elite Skrall later known as Tervok, fought in the Battle of Iron Canyon, and managed to spring a surprise attack on a large task force of Jungle Tribe warriors. At the climax of the war, Flardrek was in the desert region of the planet, when Spherus Magna split up in an event referred to as the Shattering, isolating him on the largest fragment, Bara Magna, alongside several others. Glatorian Career After the new social system was established, Flardrek, as a Glatorian trainee, returned to Magmus to undergo more extensive training. Shortly after completing his training, Magmus relinquished his position as Vulcanus' Second Glatorian, resulting in Flardrek taking his place. During this time, he would go on to win hundreds of arena matches on the Fire Tribe's behalf. He eventually went on to win the Great Tournament in Atero at least once, and reigned as champion for an entire year before being defeated by Vastus. Several years ago, Flardrek was contracted to fight the Ice Tribe warrior, Strakk. Just as the battle was beginning to tip in Flardrek's favor, Strakk began fighting dirty, and managed to badly injure Flardrek. Whilst his wounds weren't fatal, they were bad enough to force Flardrek to relinquish his role as the Fire Tribe's Second Glatorian, and pass it onto Perditus. Once his wounds had healed, Flardrek became one of Vulcanus' village guards. Despite this, he retained his title as a Glatorian, and occasionally returns to the arena when the Fire Tribe's Prime or Second Glatorian were unable to fight. Some time after his clash with Strakk, Flardrek was sent out to look for a Fire Agori named Falmed, who had been captured by a tribe of Vorox. After locating the Vorox pack, Flardrek fought and defeated the pack's leader, freed Falmed and escaped. The pair then returned to Vulcanus. Several months ago, the Fire Tribe's primary caravan guard, Vesha, disappeared whilst accompanying a convoy to Tajun, resulting in Raanu assigning Flardrek to take Vesha's place. However, this prevented Flardrek from reassuming his role as Vulcanus' Second Glatorian after Malum's exile. War with Skrall Along with the other Glatorian, Flardrek traveled to Atero in order to participate in the Great Tournament. During the first match of the tournament, the arena was invaded by an army of Skrall. Flardrek and the other Glatorian attempted to repel the Skrall forces. Despite their best efforts to force the Skrall back, Flardrek and the others were eventually overpowered, and forced to flee the city. Flardrek then returned to Vulcanus with several Agori in order to inform the village of the occurrence. Raid on Vulcanus Flardrek later escorted a caravan through the Sea of Liquid Sand to the water village of Tajun. After handing over the supplies, he was approached by a group of Glatorian, who believed Vulcanus was in danger of a a Bone Hunter attack, and subsequently asked for his assistance. Flardrek agreed, and the group ventured back to Vulcanus, and arrived in the midst of a Bone Hunter raid. The hunters were eventually defeated, and the survivors retreated. Arrival of Mata Nui Sometime afterwards, Flardrek was assigned to accompany a convoy bound for Tesara. After arriving, and successfully delivering the convoy's contents to the village's Agori, Flardrek made his way to Tesara's arena in order to watch a match between Vastus and Tarix. Ackar, Mata Nui, Kiina, and Gresh arrived, informing the assembled Agori and Glatorian of Tajun's destruction at the hands of the Skrall and Bone Hunters. After having Mata Nui transform Tarix's weapon as proof of his trust, Ackar then announced the end of the Arena Match system, and urged that the villagers unite. Flardrek's support of Mata Nui was enough to convince the Agori to believe in his plan. Mata Nui later used the Kanohi Ignika to transform Flardrek's tool and imbue him with Elemental Fire powers. Flardrek later participated in the final battle at Roxtus, and aided Mata Nui and his allies in defeating the army of Skrall and Bone Hunters. Flardrek then assisted in the construction of the single, unified city. After the villages united, he joined the defense force under the leadership of Ackar. Battle of Bara Magna Mata Nui soon departed, in order to find a method of powering the Mega-Village, which was actually a robot crafted by the Great Beings. He was successful, and brought the robot under his control. Teridax eventually arrived on Bara Magna, and challenged Mata Nui to a duel. As the two robots fought, Flardrek assisted the inhabitants of Bara Magna in attempting to bring the tyrant down, attacking Teridax directly and fighting against his Rahkshi. During the conflict that followed, Flardrek was brought into conflict with the Skakdi Freztrak. He was almost killed by the barbarian before a Toa of Ice named Soalaz drove him off. The Glatorian were then relieved from battle with the Rahkshi with aid from Tahu using the Golden Armor, which defeated the Rahkshi. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna, allowing the Glatorian and Agori to live with fewer troubles as he revitalized the planet, creating a paradisaical world. Following this, Flardrek rushed to the site of the destroyed Prototype Robot to see Mata Nui, who wished the population of Spherus Magna and the Matoran Universe immigrants peace with their new life. Spherus Magna Several days later, Flardrek went looking for his Agori friends Falmed, who had gone missing shortly after Spherus Magna's reformation. His searches took him to a small village under construction near the outskirts of Bota Magna, who revealed that Falmed had been one the Agori who had joined the village. The village's newly elected elder also informed him that Falmed had vanished whilst searching for resources. Flardrek then ventured into the jungle, eventually entering a clearing where he discovered Falmed being held captive by a group of Skrall lead by none other than Tervok. After causing a massive fire to divert the Skrall's attention, Flardrek distracted Tervok long enough for another being named Mersery to send him flying into a tree. Flardrek then threatened to kill him, though after a heated conversation, decided not to, believing Tervok would experience greater suffering if he survived to see his humiliation. After freeing Falmed, Flardrek, along with Mersery, decided to leave after the Mersion repelled an attack by Tervok. Abilities and Traits After his many years of fighting, Flardrek has become a patient, honorable, and experienced warrior. A veteran of thousands of battles, Flardrek has become extremely skilled in combat as a result of his past experiences. Due to his training with Magmus, Flardrek has learned to always remain calm, cautious, and in control of his emotions. In addition to this, he is a accomplished swordsman, and is well-versed in most forms of combat. However, he is convinced that most warriors will fight honorably, and he can occasionally be caught of guard by sneaky opponents. With the assistance of Mata Nui, Flardrek was granted Elemental Fire powers, which he can now channel through his weapon. However, he has yet to fully master this new ability, and has unintentionally caused a number of objects to superheat or burn on several occasions. Tools Flardrek carries a Magma Blaze Sword as well as a Thornax Launcher. He is also known to occasionally wield a shield in the arena. Stats Trivia *Flardrek is user Chicken Bond's secondary self-MOC. *A MOC of the same name was created by user Toa Hydros *Flardrek's name was also suggest by Toa Hydros. Appearances *''Tales of Tervok'' (First Appearance; In a Flashback) *''Journeys of Darkness'' Category:Glatorian